¿Correspondidos o No? 25
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Lili invito a todos sus amigos a su mansion en Los Angeles para celebrar el hecho de que la tierra este a salvo. Todo iba bien en la reunion hasta que Alisa tomo una decision que podria afectar su relacion sentimental con Lars.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Veinticinco: La Inesperada Decision de Alisa**

Fuimos testigos de como Devil Jin mostraba la cara mas nefasta y terrorifica de todas; nunca esperabamos este momento aunque, por desgracia, se dio. Sin embargo, una vez mas, Zafina coopero con nosotros para que Lars y yo obtuvieramos nuevos poderes (Poder del Corazon Eterno Legendario) que nos armo de valor para derrotarlo y expulsar el Gen Maligno que poseyo a Jin Kazama por completo. Ahora, el volvio a ser el mismo y se dispone a rehacer su vida lejos del pasado que lo llevo a ser el lider de la MZ y con esto, su trabajo termino y ademas, la paz y la tranquilidad reina de nuevo en nuestro planeta y, para celebrarlo, Lili invito a todos a su segunda mansion en Los Angeles.

"¡Bienvenidos a mi Mansion! Sebastian, te presento a mis amigos Alisa, Lars, Melinda y Zafina". Dijo Lili que nos hizo conocer a su mayordomo Sebastian.

"Un gusto conocerlos a todos... Pasen a la sala para...". Dijo Sebastian.

"Sebastian, yo atendere a los invitados. Mas bien, ¿que te parece si preparas la mesa para el te de la tarde?". Pregunto Lili que queria atendernos.

"Enseguida, señorita Lili". Dijo Sebastian que se retira.

"Vengan, esta es mi sala de estar. Zafina, ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Alisa y Lars?". Pregunte porque queria saber algunas cosas de Zafina.

"Bueno, los conoci desde hace poco, pero supe de ellos hace seis años cuando me entere de las maldades que Jin Kazama cometio. El y su padre estuvieron conectados con la bestia llamada Azazel a la cual, este lo derroto con su gran poder, pero ambos cayeron al suelo apareciendo con ello, un brillante destello. De Jin no se supo hasta el momento que reaparecio frente a Alisa y Lars y lo que sigue... todos ya lo conocemos. Sin embargo, en los dos vi un gran compromiso de salvar a la tierra, cosa que lo hicieron cuando fueron destinados a ser los elegidos; ademas, se quieren mucho y dan su vida por protegerse a si mismos. La pasion que le ponen no se compara con ninguna otra cosa en el mundo". Dijo Zafina que hablo maravillas de nosotros.

Sin embargo, no todo seria alegria y color para los dos como lo dijo Zafina, porque mi corazon me dice que, al igual que ella, mi labor de proteger con mi vida a Lars llegara a un triste final. No quisiera que nadie lo supiera, ni mucho menos el porque acabaria siendo perjudicado, pero debo buscar un momento para decirle solo a el y quede esto como un secreto. Ademas, tendre que disimular mi tristeza y fingir que estoy alegre por haber salvado a mi planeta junto con el hombre de mi vida, cuando realmente estoy apenada y sin consuelo.

"Chicos, ¿cuantas veces tuvieron relaciones desde que estan juntos y como?". Pregunto Melinda, curiosa.

"Bueno, Alisa y yo hicimos el amor tres veces, dos en Los Angeles y uno en Italia, como parte de nuestro tour por Europa. Cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, ella se mostraba nerviosa, avergonzada porque nunca hizo estas cosas en su vida por miedo a que le haga algo malo, pero la convenci y lo realizamos sin problemas. Despues, ella se acostumbro y lo hizo con mas pasion". Relato Lars.

"Esa historia es mas romantica... Me gusta verlos juntos y no me gustaria que terminaran intempestivamente porque nos morimos todos". Dijo Lili.

"Mis visiones me dicen que su romance se volvera mas fuerte y ademas, tendran unos lindos bebitos pronto. De eso les aseguro, felicitaciones". Vaticinio Zafina.

"Muchas gracias, pero no estoy lista para estar embarazada. Falta mucho camino por recorrer, primero... quiero seguir siendo feliz con Lars". Dije abrazandolo.

"Señorita Lili, el te esta listo. Ya todos pueden pasar a la mesa". Dijo Sebastian.

"¿Desean tomar te?". Pregunto Lili por si cualquiera de nosotros quiere acompañarla en su te.

"Yo no y Alisa tampoco porque no toma te por ser una androide. Lili, ¿tienes un cuarto para descansar? Estamos cansados por la batalla que afrontamos y debemos reposar". Dijo Lars que se nego a acompañar a Lili y en lugar de eso, quiso llevarme al cuarto de huespedes, con el permiso de ella, para tomar una siesta conmigo luego de pelear por el destino de la tierra.

"Sebastian, acompañalos al cuarto de huespedes que queda al costado del mio y dejalos solos, por favor". Dijo Lili, mientras que su mayordomo Sebastian nos llevo al cuarto de invitados.

"Wow, todo el lugar esta pintado de rosado, mi color favorito... Me encanta". Dije, maravillada por el cuarto.

"Alisa, ya que hablamos de intimarnos, te pediria que te desnudes. Yo se que Lili se fastidiara por lo que iremos hacer, pero solo quiero hacerte el amor una vez mas. No lo tomes como una obligacion, te lo pido de corazon porque quiero amarte y no compartirte con nadie mas". Dijo Lars que, se desprendia poco a poco de su ropa y se sento en la cama abierta esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Si no lo recuerdo, esta era la segunda vez que Lars tomaba la iniciativa si de relaciones se trata. En silencio, me despoje de mi ropa aceptandolo y me puse al otro lado de la cama para mirarlo, tocar su piel y besarlo. Nos dejamos llevar por nuestro instinto haciendo que este momento sea aun mas intenso, pero no sabiamos que Melinda fue al patio para ver lo que haciamos, nosotros no hicimos caso. Ella se reia al vernos, pero no hizo nada de ruido... casi nada porque esto le conto a Lili y Zafina que la esperaban en el comedor.

"Chicas, ¿a que no saben que estan haciendo los chicos en el cuarto de huespedes?". Pregunto Melinda.

"No me digas, estan intimando". Dijo Lili, adivinando a la pregunta.

"Por supuesto, ¿que mas podrian hacer los dos? Ademas, el fuerte gemir de Alisa se escucha hasta aqui". Dijo Melinda.

"Dejalos, Melinda. No los interrumpas, estan en su derecho de hacerlo porque, como les dije, ambos se aman". Dijo Zafina.

"Bueno, a pesar de que Lars me mintio, pasare por alto esto con tal de que no lo destrozen". Dijo Lili, que se sentia tensa por enterarse de nuestra intimidad.

Gemir a la hora de hacer el amor era algo que lo vivimos plenamente. Lars me vendo los ojos y sentia como seguia besandome y tocandome con mas pasion. No veia nada, pero me volteaba para rozar sus tersos abdominales, llenarlo de besos y susurramos palabras tan lindas a mi oido que me volvieron hacer sentir tan humana haciendome olvidar que soy una robot. Sin embargo, y para desgracia de ambos, todo lo bello tendria que terminar porque debia decirle que volvere a mi pais y esperar a mi padre dentro de la cama criogenica, la misma que me encontro al conocerlo por primera vez hace seis años.

"Lars, ya no quiero hacer el amor". Dije, quitandome la venda y sorprendiendolo.

"¿Por que? ¿Que te molesta, mi vida?". Pregunto el que se levanto para vestirse.

"Nada, no eres tu. El hecho es que te protegi de la oscuridad que invadio la tierra y ahora que cumplimos con nuestra mision, ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui. Por eso, tome la decision de regresar a Rusia, mi pais de origen, y reencontrarme con mi padre, el Doctor Bosconovitch, en el lugar donde me dejo y donde nos conocimos: la cama criogenica". Dije, mientras me vestia.

"Pero... ¿como puedes tomar una decision tan rapido, Alisa, si nuestra relacion va por buen camino? No entiendo". Dijo Lars que se quedo boquiabierto.

"Porque... lo pense mucho tiempo y debia buscar un momento para decirtelo, pero no sabia que te pondrias asi y... lo lamento por eso. Voy al hotel para empacar mis cosas y luego, ire al aeropuerto para enrumbar a mi pais para ver a mi padre. Lo siento, Lars". Dije, mientras miraba como mi enamorado lloraba.

"Alisa, no puedes irte y dejarme asi... Yo te amo desde la primera vez que te conoci, hace seis años; me enseñaste a ver el amor de una forma distinta. Si te vas, nunca encontrare a una chica que sea igual que tu... tierna, alegre, apasionada. Por favor, piensalo". Dijo, mientras los ojos de Lars se llenaron de lagrimas.

"Ya lo pense muy bien y lo tengo decidido. Mi amor, este viaje sera por corto tiempo, yo regresare mas pronto de lo que imaginas; por ahora, no quiero que llores porque me haras llorar a mi tambien. Me voy, pero no me olvides porque nunca te olvidare... Te amo y siempre, siempre te amare. Hasta que el destino nos reencuentre, Lars Alexandersson". Dije, mientras el miro como me iba del cuarto.

Me fui de la casa de Lili con pena por dejarlo asi y sin despedirme de los demas que no se percataron de esto. Sin embargo, Melinda se levanto de la mesa porque sentia que algo no iba bien, entro al cuarto de huespedes y encontro la cama ordenada y a un Lars desconsolado por mi partida.

"La cama esta ordenada... Lars... ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que lloras?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Alisa... Alisa se fue de vuelta a Rusia... y me dejo solo. ¿Que voy hacer sin ella?". Dijo Lars que, entre lagrimas, se recosto en las piernas de Melinda.

Mientras seguia alejandome de la casa de Lili, pensaba en los mejores momentos que pase en mi vida desde que me reencontre con Lars en la sede de Laboratorios Violet de Los Angeles. Poco a poco, mis lagrimas caian a causa de la decision que tome, rompi el corazon del hombre a quien amo y debia pensar en las consecuencias que esto tendria, pero era lo menos que podria hacer. Ahora, doy vuelta a la pagina, el avion me espera, mi pais tambien y el reencuentro con la 'mente maestra' detras de mi creacion estaba mas cerca.


End file.
